The present invention relates to the field of mining machines. Specifically, the present invention relates to the use of bushings at pin locations within a mining machine.
Industrial mining machines, such as electric rope or power shovels, draglines, etc., are used to execute digging operations to remove material from a bank of a mine. On a conventional rope shovel, a dipper is attached to a handle, and the dipper is supported by a cable, or rope, that passes over a boom sheave. The rope is secured to a bail that is pivotably coupled to the dipper. The handle is moved along a saddle block to maneuver a position of the dipper. During a hoist phase, the rope is reeled in by a winch in a base of the machine, lifting the dipper upward through the bank and liberating the material to be dug. To release the material disposed within the dipper, a dipper door is pivotally coupled to the dipper. When not latched to the dipper, the dipper door pivots away from a bottom of the dipper, thereby freeing the material out through a bottom of the dipper.